The Sea's Lost Daughter
by ironmansglasses
Summary: A new recruit to Camp Half-Blood, Victoria Hunter is learning things about her past that she's not so in to. Like the fact that she's a couple thousand years old, ya know. Minor things like that. And now there's this guy and he's all like- whoa. And so now she's all like- whoa. Needless to say, things get a little crazy.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey there guys! Welcome to my PJO fanfic! x3 Hope you like it. This one has been sitting on my computer for a while, soo.. O.O just leave me some reviews! thank ya! Oh, and Nico would be most pleased if you leave a review as well. Right, Nico?**

**Nico: I can't believe I'm here with you. You should totally un-duct tape my from this chair. Chiron won't be happy when he finds out about how you-**

**ENOUGH. *duct tapes his mouth* Um... Carry on...**

* * *

I didn't ask for this. Nobody should ever want this. I would not even wish this upon my greatest enemy.  
Our stories always end in tragedy.  
I will now tell you my story since you're probably waiting.

My name is Victoria Hunter. I am fourteen years old. Did I mention I'm dyslexic and have ADHD? I live in Downtown New York.  
Very boring.

Now, in order to understand my life, we have to go back a bit. Things really started spiraling down at the beginning of summer. Also the day before my birthday. I didn't live with my real parents. I didn't know who they were. But, I didn't care. I had foster parents who actually loved me and treated me like their own. People at school liked me, too. All except for one teacher, Ms. Nocturne. She would stare at me and make me feel really uncomfortable. I avoided her as much as possible. And then, kids started disappearing after their thirteenth birthday. My best friend, Alicia, disappeared. Her dad filed a missing person report but he told me that he had a feeling Alicia was better off where she was. At the time, I couldn't believe what I was hearing. And Tyler had also disappeared. He was my other best friend. Athletic, strong, handsome Tyler. _GONE_. And what was scary was that my birthday was right around the corner. June 18th. I was scared out of my wits. But, there was also this sort of excitement. I couldn't understand why. Maybe it was because I wanted to know of what had happened to Alicia and Tyler. I don't know. But, any ways, back to the beginning of summer.

My foster mom, Amy Hutchins, walked into my room at 7:00 (in the morning!) on a Sunday and told me, hurriedly,"Victoria, get packed. We're taking you to your summer camp."

I rolled over onto my back and groggily sat up. "What?" I asked, my eyes still heavy. Amy walked over and said quietly,"I'll explain on the way." Something in her voice made me jump out of bed and say, now in a very eager voice, "OK, Amy." I put on my favorite pair of jeans; ripped and awesome. I threw on a "Laurent Junior High Girl's Soccer Team 2010" neon-green reflector shirt, brushed my hair, and pulled it into a pony tail. My bangs were unruly and wouldn't work with me. _I'll just leave them out_, I thought. I walked to my doorway and glanced around my room. Then, without thinking, I hurried to my closet and pushed my clothes around until I found what I was looking for.

A beautiful silver cloak.

I had no idea whose it was, but it was warm and I had a strange feeling that I should probably bring it or never see it again. I flew through the kitchen and nearly ran into Robert Hutchins, my foster dad.

He smiled and said,"Well, hello there, Sport! You ready to go?" His lighthearted tone calmed my nerves.

And then I remembered the music box. I had to get it! I ran back through the kitchen and into my bedroom. I power walked to my dresser. On top, was my beautiful, dilapidated music box. It was hunter's green glass with an inscription in a compartment on the bottom that said, To our dearest daughter on her first birthday. We love you. Father and Mother. I opened it and had to push some gears in order to hear the slow melody. The song was called "Memory". It made me think. The only memory I have of my parents are my mother's smile, a moon shining fiercely, and a glow from my father.

_We love you_, I thought sarcastically. _If you both had ever loved me, would I be in a foster home?!_ I tried my best not to cry. I shut the music box, stopping the bittersweet melody.

I slipped it into a tiny velvet bag and carried it out of my room slowly. All of a sudden, I heard a scream. I almost dropped the music box. I ran to the kitchen, grabbed the silver cloak, and pulled it on.

Still holding the music box, I raced to the living room. Another scream split the air. I was totally freaked out now.

And that wasn't even the beginning of it.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello peoples of FanFiction! :3 today, I will update this story. Please enjoy it, leave a review. I'd appreciate it! **

* * *

There, in the living room, was a slithering snake looking... thing! The top half was my science teacher, Ms. Nocturne. But the bottom half... The bottom half was a snake. Two long, scaly tails, switching back and forth. Nocturne had sharp pointed teeth and a forked tongue.

_Oh_, I thought. _I always knew she was not human. But, seriously, not human?!_ Amy and Rob raced over and stood in front of me, like a shield. "Well, well, well," hissed snake-woman. "Victoria, come with me... You will _sss_uffer a le_sss_ painful death if you come. I will _sss_pare your fo_sss_ter parent_sss_ if you come."

I grabbed Amy's arm. "I'll go," I said. "Just... Go. I'm sure I can handle-" I looked at ex-Ms. Nocturne."- it." The snake woman smiled. Or, at least I think it was a smile.

"Good, good. Come now," she hissed. Although I think she was trying to coo.

Amy took my left hand and plopped her wedding ring on my third finger and whispered,"Listen up, kiddo. Rob and I... are staying here. I want you to run. Run, OK? And if you meet any monsters, think about a weapon, any weapon, although you'd do better with a bow and arrow. OK?"

I was crying by now. Here were my favorite people in the world telling me to go while they sacrificed themselves for... for me. Besides that, I was mad. At the snake-woman, at Amy and Rob for protecting me. A wave roared in my ears, there was a tug in my gut, and for a second, I couldn't see anything. When I could see again, the snake-woman was sputtering and hissing. Rob and Amy hadn't been spared. They were as soaking wet as snake-woman over there. I stared in wonder at all this.

_I was the only one not wet._

There was a circle of dry carpet around my feet and my clothes were as dry as ever. Rob looked at me and said, "Think of a bow." I was confused but thought of a bow and the aquamarine jewel in Amy's wedding ring started to glow and water began forming in the air in front of me. It shimmered and glowed until I held a bow made of aquamarine and gold string in my hands. There was a quiver of arrows on my back. I pulled one out and it was also made of aquamarine, although the feathers at the end were not your traditional turkey feathers. They were as golden as fire. And surprisingly, these weren't heavy. They were exactly my size.

The snake-woman roared and turned to glare at me, but recoiled when she saw my new weapon. I notched an arrow as quick as I could, aimed, then let it fly. Before the Nocturne/snake-woman could react, the arrow hit her dead center in the chest. She roared in agony then started to dissolve. Like... Sand.

Finally, the evil thing was gone. I suddenly felt very weak. Rob and Amy grabbed my arms and sat me on the soaking wet couch. And then I remembered it all. The snake-woman, the wave I'd somehow produced...

"Please," I asked, my throat scratchy and hoarse. "Please tell me who me who my parents are and who... who I am." Amy looked at worriedly at Rob.

"Well, you have heard of the Greek myths and legends-" I nodded excitedly-" Well... your father was- is, Poseidon, Storm bringer, Earth shaker, Father of Horses."

I paused for a second, then laughed nervously. "Ha ha... Nice one, Amy," I said, unsure of even myself.

"No, Victoria. We are serious. Your father is Poseidon, god of the sea," Rob said as he put a hand on my shoulder. I jumped up from the couch. Rob and Amy both stood up and looked at me sympathetically. I put a hand on my mouth. If I didn't, I was sure I would scream.

I took several deep breaths, swallowed my tears, and said quietly, "So, my... d-dad came to America, hooked up with my mom, a mortal woman, and I was born, and then they both left."

Amy looked at Rob and nudged him with her elbow. He put his hand on my shoulder and sighed, then said," Your mother... Your mother died." A cold wave of reality hit me. And with it, came memories. I was seven years old and this big car crash had happened a couple blocks away from our apartment. Rob and Amy didn't let me go out of our apartment until... everything, was cleaned up.

I had asked if anybody had gotten hurt and Amy had looked at me sadly and replied,"A very beautiful woman. She was very close to us." I then asked what she looked like and Amy had just sighed and said, "She was tall and graceful. She had had hair as golden as they come and eyes the color of violets." Now, I realized that that woman had been my mother.

I sat down on the couch and said, "So, I need to get away from all of the... monsters and stuff? Because they all want to kill me, because I'm the daughter of... Poseidon?" Rob and Amy nodded. _OK_, I thought. _But... where will I go?_

"Where will I go?" I thought out loud.

Rob put his arm around Amy's shoulders and said,"There is a place where you can go for demigods, half human, half god. Just like you. It's called Camp Half-Blood. It's a summer camp where you learn how to fight monsters like the dracaena."

I looked up. "Draca-wha?" I asked.

"Dracaena. Half woman, half snake."

I nodded and smiled weakly."OK... I'm alright. Ha Ha... I'll go. But... can you come?"

Amy's eyes welled with tears and she hugged me tight. "I wish we could, Victoria! But, Camp Half-Blood is only for the half-blood children of the gods. We are mortals so, no. We cannot enter Camp Half-Blood."

I hugged her back quickly then pulled away. I looked at them both and said,"When can we go?"

* * *

**A/N: Like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know! **

**REVIEW.**


End file.
